By virtue of such features as light weight, small thickness and low power consumption, liquid crystal display devices have been used in various fields as display devices of OA equipment, such as personal computers, and TVs. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have also been used as display devices of portable terminal equipment such as mobile phones, car navigation apparatuses, game machines, etc.
In such liquid crystal display devices, a pair of substrates are disposed to be opposed to each other, with a liquid crystal layer interposed. A cell gap for holding the liquid crystal layer is created by spacers between the paired substrates. It is desirable that such a cell gap be uniformly created, not only in an active area for displaying an image, but also in a peripheral area around the active area.